RFID methods are widely used in a number of applications, including smart cards, item tracking in manufacturing, inventory management in retail, etc. An RFID tag can be attached, e.g., to an inventory item. An RFID reading terminal can be configured to read the memory of an RFID tag attached to an inventory item.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.